¿Y si no soy tan valiente?
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Un salto en paracaídas, un Mason aterrado por las alturas, Spencer como un paracaidista, ¿se necesita decir más? One-shot. Spenson. POV de Mason. AU.


Consideren éste shot como un completo AU, porque no puedo hacer que muchas cosas cuadren con la serie. Ya lo saben, fav, follow o review :)

* * *

 **¿Y si no soy tan valiente?**

¿En qué momento Madison pensó que sería una grandiosa idea que, para festejar nuestro cumpleaños, un salto en paracaídas sería el regalo perfecto?

Para ser mi hermana gemela debería saber que le tengo PAVOR a las alturas, prefiero mil veces estar sano y salvo en el firme suelo, a merced de ser arrollado por un auto o un autobús. Podría morir de un infarto allá arriba.

El auto continúa moviéndose sobre el camino de piedra suelta y tierra, Madison hizo que me levantara temprano un maldito domingo para el horrible evento. Papá conduce y mamá va dándole indicaciones con un viejísimo mapa que encontró en la guantera del auto. Por cada segundo mi corazón parece ir más rápido.

—En verdad te luciste con éste regalo, cariño —dice mamá, mirándola por el retrovisor. Madison solo sonríe y se mueve en su lugar.

—Sí que lo hiciste —murmuro por lo bajo, pero mi voz psíquica interna parece hablar más alto de lo necesario, porque ella me da un codazo en las costillas.

—Por favor, será algo increíble —dice, haciéndome cosquillas en la cintura.

—Quizá, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hoy te detesto.

Me muestra la lengua y continúa mirando el paisaje que se mueve afuera de la ventana. Me hundo en mi lugar y pongo mi música a más volumen, no sé por qué creo que Nirvana, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi y the GazettE van a despertar un poco de actitud de macho y valentía en mí, pero su música es bastante buena.

Cierro los ojos y me pongo a pensar en la múltiple variedad de accidentes que podrían pasar cuando estemos ahí, en un sitio baldío a las afueras de Lima. Podría ser que la avioneta se quede sin gasolina, o que explote en pleno vuelo, o que mi paracaídas no se abra, o que realmente pueda tener un infarto fulminante en plena caída, un ataque epiléptico, una isquemia, un…

La caída del auto en un enorme bache hace que el auto se incline a la izquierda, lo suficiente para que mi cabeza choque contra la ventana. Me quito los audífonos y Madison se ríe con ganas, mamá le grita a papá pero él solo sonríe.

—Bien, ya llegamos —sus palabras no hacen más que terminar de asustarme.

Salimos del auto y de inmediato me miro los pies al empezar a caminar, el inconfundible sonido de motores de avionetas y el olor a gasolina es lo primero que ataca mis sentidos, después unas sombras que se mueven en todas direcciones.

Hasta que levanto la cabeza y veo a personas cayendo del cielo como hojas de árboles bajo la influencia del viento, descendiendo irremediablemente al suelo, es cuando puedo pensar que no tengo la presión alta o que estoy alucinando. Supongo que los brillantes paracaídas sirven para ubicarlos si quedan atascados en un árbol.

Llegamos hasta la recepción y nos recibe una animada y parlanchina chica llamada Rachel Berry. Madison es la encargada de todo el asunto de la reservación y el descuento que consiguió mientras yo veo pequeños fragmentos de videos de otras personas que también han saltado en la pantalla sobre la cabeza de Rachel.

—McCarthy… —dice Rachel, tecleando en una computadora—. ¡Oh sí, aquí está! Un reservación para dos —una impresora a sus pies escupe unas cuantas hojas, las engrapa y nos las entrega—. Llenen estos formularios, cuando terminen entréguenmelos junto con el pago y todo estará listo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclama Madison, tomando con fuerza los papeles en sus manos y corriendo a una mesa vacía para llenarlos.

Arrastro los pies a su lado y comienzo a llenar los espacios en blanco, mi mano tiembla y muchas de mis letras son un tanto ilegibles, más que usualmente. Edad y fecha de nacimiento, mi nombre, mi grupo sanguíneo… número de seguro médico… afiliación médica… 'nos deslindamos de cualquier accidente que pueda producir consecuencias fuera de nuestro alcance'. Eso no suena nada alentador…

—¿Terminaste? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué tal ahora? —Madison me hace cosquillas en la cintura, y lo que menos quiero es que me hable—. Vamos, Mason, perderemos nuestro turno…

—Sí, sí, ya cállate, toma —gruño y ruedo los ojos mientras extiendo la mano—. No sé cómo vayas a hacerlo pero en verdad vas a tener que compensarme esto.

Le entrego las hojas, me besa en la mejilla y sale corriendo, giro la cabeza a la derecha y puedo verla charlando con Rachel, terminando de afinar los detalles para que al final le entreguen un par de fotografías y los videos de toda la horrible experiencia que estamos por tener. Desearía seguir durmiendo justo ahora.

—¿No van a saltar con nosotros? —pregunto cuando mamá y papá se acercan, sentándose a mi lado y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

—Diablos que no, ¿acaso crees que valoramos tan poco nuestras vidas? —mamá le da un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a papá, pero eso no evita que el pánico se apodere de mí.

—No lo escuches dulzura, solo está bromeando —mamá me dedica la sonrisa levantadora de ánimos que Madison y yo heredamos—. Vayan y diviértanse, esto es algo simplemente para ustedes, nosotros los observaremos desde aquí.

Madison regresa y me toma de la mano, nos movemos a unas mesas que están debajo de una malla que nos protege del sol. Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y veo a montones de personas entrando en arneses de seguridad, otros están recibiendo indicaciones sobre cómo aterrizar, y otros más se preparan para abordar la avioneta que se acerca por ellos.

—¡Mason McCarthy! —grita una chica rubia y de baja estatura en un megáfono, sosteniendo un sujetapapeles y voceando otro par de nombres, con el mismo mal humor en cada ocasión.

Veo a una chica, cuyo nombre es Brittany Pierce, o algo así, acercarse a una chica de piel aceitunada y largo cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo. Las dos se sonríen y se toman de las manos, por eso puedo decir que no es la primera vez que se lanzan en el paracaídas, o también puedo apostar que hay algo entre ellas.

—¡Mason McCarthy! —Vuelve a grita la chica, un poco más furiosa—. ¡No voy a decirlo otra vez! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Me levanto y me muevo, como si estuviera a punto de subir a un ring de boxeo para ganar la pelea del campeonato. La chica me ve acercarme y rueda los ojos, le unas palmadas en la espalda a una chica con un abundante cabello negro rizado y unos preciosos ojos marrones. Es una chica muy linda.

—Hola, Mason —dice, dándome una de las sonrisas más brillantes que jamás haya visto. Le devuelvo el gesto y desvía la mirada un segundo—. Mi nombre es Jane Hayward.

—Jane, un lindo nombre para una linda chica —le guiño un ojo y parece sonrojarse un poco, me rasco la nuca y suelto un ligero suspiro, sujetándome el cuello y mirándola directo a los ojos—. Bien, ahora puedo decirte lo agradecido que estoy porque seas mi paracaidista, no sabes lo aterrador que puede…

—Oh, espera, espera, espera, yo no soy paracaidista —no me había dado cuenta que agrandaba los ojos con cada una de mis palabras, y ahora yo los agrando por lo que me acaba de decir—. Yo me dedico a preparar a los saltadores, tu paracaidista vendrá en un minuto.

Me entrega el arnés y mis movimientos son demasiado mecánicos, no sé bien cómo logro hacer lo que me dice, no siento que esté dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Sigo sus movimientos y trato de memorizar todas sus indicaciones, cosas que a fin de cuentas me terminará indicando mi paracaidista, pero por alguna extraña razón algo parece ya no querer hacer nada. Lo único que quiero es volver a casa.

—Bien, con eso es suficiente por ahora. Te daré un par de minutos, vendrán por ustedes en cualquier momento.

—Claro, eres un encanto. Muchas gracias.

Le dedico otra sonrisa y se aleja, encuentra a la chica mal humorada a medio camino, susurran entre ellas y no dejan de mirarme. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo van las cosas, hermanito? —Madison me da una sonora palmada en la espalda, pero me limito a encogerme de hombros y mirarla con escepticismo.

—¿Tú cómo crees? —digo, con evidente sarcasmo en mi voz. Levanta una ceja y me pellizca la mejilla derecha.

—Vamos, esto será muy divertido.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque adoras hacer toda esta clase de cosas —me cruzo de brazos y me molesta demasiado su sonrisa—. Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las emociones tan fuertes, prefiero mil veces estar sobre el firme suelo.

—Precisamente por eso lo hice, no puedes ir por ahí toda la vida siendo el aburrido Mason McCarthy de siempre.

Se acerca lo suficiente para susurrar en mi oreja, aunque no entiendo por qué si podemos usar nuestra voz psíquica interna, sus ojos se encuentra con los míos, se para sobre la punta de los pies y mira sobre mi hombro.

—Además hablas como si no hubiera visto que estabas coqueteando con esa chica.

Hago un esfuerzo por no girar la cabeza, porque ella la está mirando, y tiene una mirada muy penetrante y en ciertas ocasiones completamente aterradora. Puedo jurar que Jane ahora siente escalofríos.

Cuando decide marcharse me pongo a pensar que esto no podría ser mejor, ahora además de quedar como un cobarde y alguien aburrido por no querer arriesgar mi vida también soy alguien que coquetea con completos extraños. ¿Acaso éste día podría ser peor?

—¿Mason? ¿Hay algún Mason por aquí? —«Diablos que sí puede empeorar. Gracias vida, también te odio».

Giro sobre los talones para atender a la grave voz que pronuncia mi nombre. Me encuentro con un chico aparentemente alto, con unos brillantes ojos azules, cuerpo musculoso, su cabello rubio es tan corto que casi parece estar calvo, aunque no debe de pasar de mi edad.

Levanto la mano y camino hacia él, con cada paso me parece ver que su sonrisa se ensancha más, también me parece ver que se mira los pies en lugar de verme a mí, pero creo que eso es solo mi imaginación. Con el firme y confiado semblante que porta no sé exactamente lo que ocurre en mi estómago.

—Bien, ¡hola, Mason! Me llamo Spencer Porter y hoy seré tu compañero, a nombre del grupo de paracaidistas _Skyfall_ te doy la bienvenida.

Me preguntaba por qué tenía el brazo derecho ligeramente estirado, y la formalidad de sus preguntas y de su comportamiento, pero cuando veo la cámara que sostiene me acuerdo que un video es parte de todo lo que se nos dará hoy.

Spencer suelta un risa nasal y rueda los ojos, baja la cámara y estira la espalda, volviéndose un poco más alto de lo que ya es. Es como media cabeza más alto que yo, algo que me gusta bastante en un chico. En una chica prefiero que sean de mi estatura, o un poco más bajas, pero no tanto como para que se les considere un Minion.

—Perfecto, la formalidad es algo que no funciona en ti —baja la mirada apenas un milisegundo y sus ojos se encuentra con los míos—, pero tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo, a menos que quieras un video donde salgas con una cara de estupefacción por la cual se pagarían montones de dinero.

Me río de su sarcasmo, y él no deja de tener esa sonrisa de satisfacción encima. Vuelve a programar la cámara, toma una profunda respiración y me dispongo a ser el mejor actor que haya en el universo.

—¡Hola, Mason! Me llamo Spencer Porter y hoy seré tu compañero, a nombre del grupo de paracaidistas _Skyfall_ te doy la bienvenida —levanta las cejas, como si me pidiera que dijera cualquier cosa.

—¡Estoy muy emocionado por estar aquí! —el sonido agudo de mi voz hace que algunas personas giren la cabeza, y no puedo dejar de sentirme como el peor actor y el peor mentiroso que pueda existir en el mundo. Sin embargo, Spencer se ríe.

—Entonces, Mason, ¿qué te trajo aquí hoy? —levanto la mirada y veo una pequeña y genuina sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrío de vuelta y miro a la pequeña cámara.

—Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y mi hermana pagó por esto como un regalo —su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más y hace que me cruce de brazos por alguna razón—, es todo.

—Genial, entonces solo me queda desearte un feliz cumpleaños tardío, y ahora hagamos esto.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, me encojo más de hombros y un escalofrío me recorre toda la columna vertebral, mis dientes castañean y puedo jurar que estoy sudando. La avioneta está aquí.

El pequeño grupo que le corresponde a la avioneta empieza a caminar, yo voy al último, con Spencer al lado, viendo a todo el mundo hablar de lo emocionante que es hacer algo como eso. Muchas personas parece que se conocen, se hablan como viejos conocidos y actúan como si nada, y ver a Brittany junto a la otra chica, Santana escuché por ahí, caminando con los meñiques entrelazados confirman todas mis sospechas. Son una pareja muy linda.

—Sé que estás asustado —susurra él, casi parece estar besándome en la mejilla—. Respira y todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Acercan unas escaleras de metal y todos se apresuran a subir, mientras subo no dejo de sentir que soy arrancado de un sitio al que estoy muy acostumbrado. Madison me dijo que no pueden obligarme a saltar, pero una pequeña voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza muere por hacerlo, y con Spencer a mi lado la voz parece hablar con más fuerza. Debo tachar eso de mis ideas, acabo de conocerlo como para pensar de esa manera.

Cuando alejan las escaleras estoy dispuesto a dar un salto para bajar del avión, pero me detiene la mano de Madison, y la mirada de desprecio de la chica mal humorada de hace unos minutos, Kitty, me parece que es su nombre.

Spencer me toma por el hombro, hace que camine y que nos sentemos detrás de los pilotos, un tal William y una mujer que le da montones de instrucciones, como si las estuviera leyendo del mismo manual. Me dejo caer y casi siento que la superficie debajo de mí está por caerse.

—¿Primera vez? —pregunta Spencer de la nada, por lo que me hace girar la cabeza y arquear una ceja. No veo la pequeña cámara apuntando a mi rostro.

—¿Disculpa? —se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿es la primera vez que subes un avión?

—Oh no, en vacaciones los uso mucho con mis padres y mi hermana, no es algo que sea de mi total agrado, y es la primera vez que viajo en uno con las compuertas abiertas.

Asiente a cada una de mis palabras, eso me da un poco de no sé qué, algo que hace que quiera ocultar la cara en su cuello. Me distraigo de ese pensamiento mirando la puerta abierta y me obligo a intentar tragar el nudo que insiste con quedarse en mí garganta.

El motor de la avioneta empieza a rugir, la hélice que está enfrente empieza a moverse mientras también lo hace la avioneta. Todos sueltan una especie de grito de guerra, yo solo logro juntar las piernas al pecho y pensar en cuál sería el mejor lugar en el que podría estar justo ahora. El problema es que cualquier lugar que se me ocurre él está ahí, con esa sonrisa cálida y esas palabras que logran distraerme de mis pensamientos fatalistas.

Cuando la pista se termina y la avioneta comienza a ascender en el cielo me muevo hacia atrás, sin darme cuenta choco contra una de sus piernas, la contrae y un resoplido involuntario sale de mí.

No recuerdo exactamente la altura que pagó Madison, pero los minutos que nos toma ascender transcurren en un profundo silencio entre nosotros, mientras los demás siguen sosteniendo sus animadas conversaciones, chocando puños y tomando montones de fotografías. Incluso Madison y Kitty sostienen una charla muy entretenida.

—No entiendo cómo te gusta ir por ahí a bordo de estas trampas mortales —giro la cabeza y otra vez lo atrapo mirándome. Es algo incómodo pero no niego que me guste que lo haga.

—Me siento libre —dice, mirando por la ventanilla a izquierda y soltando un largo suspiro, como si estuviera enamorado de las alturas—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras estás arriba, eso hasta que tienes que volver a la realidad que representa la Tierra.

Ahora yo lo miro mientras observa las pequeñas nubes que pasan a nuestro lado, me concentro en la línea de su mandíbula y en la curva de sus labios, el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración y el movimiento de sus ojos.

—Además me da la posibilidad de conocer gente nueva, de escuchar a montones de personas hablando de lo valientes que son, o del miedo que les da volar —gira la cabeza despacio, y aunque lo hubiera hecho rápido no habría apartado la vista. Me mira directo a los ojos—. Y no hay cosa más adorable que un chico temeroso de su primer salto.

Comienzo a inclinarme, despacio, no sé muy bien lo que me impulsa a hacerlo, solo sé que cuando lo haga y finalmente pueda besar a éste chico que acabo de conocer me sentiré de algún modo más tranquilo. Verlo inclinarse y sonreír otro poco me alienta a seguir, un poco más… solo un poco…

—¡Muy bien gente, hemos llegado! —dice William.

Todos se ponen de pie en segundos, empujándose y soltando gritos de nerviosismo y exaltación. Los paracaidistas se colocan las enormes mochilas con los paracaídas, se enganchan con sus respectivos saltadores y otra vez las cámaras de vídeo hacen su aparición, para seguir con la grabación de un excitante día al desafiar la gravedad. Me pongo temblorosamente de pie, me coloco las gafas de seguridad, cierro los ojos y comienzo a caminar en círculos, pensando en horribles resultados otra vez.

Spencer me detiene y se coloca detrás de mí, tomándome por la cintura y enganchando su arnés al mío. Caminamos, como si fuéramos pingüinos, hasta la puerta abierta, la cabina de la avioneta está vacía, no me di cuenta cuando todos comenzaron a saltar. El aire me abofetea, no puedo inhalar con tranquilidad y eso no me gusta en absoluto, porque no sé si sea por la fuerza del viento o por el infarto que tanto temía.

—No creo poder hacerlo… —digo, jadeando para respirar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sé que puedes —su nariz se coloca en mi cuello, sus labios hacen ligeras presiones con cada palabra—. Eres valiente, yo lo sé; puedes con esto y mucho más.

—¿Y si no soy tan valiente? —Silencio, unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que solo escucho el sonido de su garganta por tenerlo tan cerca.

El aire sigue golpeando mi rostro, pero ahora el motor de la avioneta parece escucharse un poco más a la distancia. Me atrevo a abrir los ojos y mi corazón llega a mi garganta, palpita ahí y siento que si vomito justo ahora caerá sobre todas las personas que nos miran.

—¡OH POR DIOS, VOY A MORIR!

Cierro los ojos de inmediato y estiro los brazos en una búsqueda desesperada por algo a lo que aferrarme, las correas del arnés no son suficientes para que deje de sentir que mi fuerza vital se desvanece con cada segundo, el viento no me deja respirar con calma y eso logra alterarme mil veces más.

Me muevo para tratar de zafarme, pero si lo hago caería como una roca a la Tierra y sería mi fin. El aire se filtra por las gafas y no estoy seguro si las lágrimas que se juntan dentro son lágrimas de desesperanza o por culpa del exceso de aire.

—Mason, tranquilízate, todo va a…

—¡Bájame! ¡Pon peso extra sobre nosotros! No sé qué diablos tengas que hacer pero ¡quiero bajar ahora!

Se me quiebra la voz, y sé que las lágrimas son porque estoy entrando en pánico, justo ahora, a quince mil pies de altura y con un estúpidamente guapo paracaidista tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Esto es normal, estoy contigo y no voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda.

—¡Eso le dices a todo el mundo, es tu trabajo!

Sujeto con fuerza las correas del arnés, una de sus manos se desliza por toda la extensión de mi brazo derecho y trata de encontrar un espacio entre mis dedos. Me rehúso a siquiera abrir los ojos, ¿y quiere entrelazar sus manos con las mías cuando acabo de conocerlo? Semejante osadía.

—Mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver en esto —dice en mi oreja, en el mismo tono sereno que ha utilizado todo el día—. En verdad quiero protegerte, Mason; déjame hacerlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, abro temblorosamente las manos y nuestros dedos se entrelazan por apenas un minuto, ya que mis brazos se abren por completo, y casi parece que estoy emprendiendo vuelo, una risa nerviosa sale de mi garganta.

—Voy a abrir el paracaídas, ¿entendido? —asiento con la cabeza, antes de sentir el jalón del paracaídas al abrirse.

La ralentización de la caída logra tranquilizarme apenas un poco, ver que comienzo a caer como las personas que vi apenas llegué aquí, recordar que aterrizan sanos y salvos, saber que todo está en orden allá abajo ameniza la situación por la que estoy pasando.

Estiro la cabeza y el paisaje me deja asombrado, las colinas parecen más verdes, el cielo más azul, las nubes más blancas y esponjosas. Veo Lima desde aquí, y me parece un pueblo más insignificante de lo que ya es, un sitio que mancha la grandeza de la Tierra, y no dejo de pensar en el día que salga de aquí, si la suerte me sonríe y la universidad me acepta el próximo año.

Inclina el paracaídas hacia la derecha, haciendo que comencemos a dar vueltas en el aire, estiro los brazos aún más. La sensación que experimento ahora es increíble: es una mezcla de adrenalina por el salto en sí, y por tener a Spencer tan cerca, y también sigue estando presente el miedo a lo que podría pasar.

—¿Quieres entrar en la nube? —susurra en mi oreja, pero ahora me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota.

—¡¿Podemos?! —pregunto, igual que un niño pequeño a punto de subir a la mejor atracción en un parque temático.

Me responde moviendo el paracaídas otra vez, adentrándonos en una neblina blanca un tanto espesa debajo de nosotros. Dentro de una nube no se puede ver absolutamente nada y el ambiente se torna un poco más húmedo, pero mis manos no dejan de moverse, sintiendo que gotas se forman entre mis dedos y en las palmas.

Para mi sorpresa su mano se desliza por toda la extensión de mi brazo y la entrelaza con la mía, su respiración choca deliberadamente contra mi cuello y ahora me siento un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo estaría bien, te dije que eras valiente.

—Lo soy, y no podría desear una mejor compañía para demostrarlo.

Lo escucho reír, y de poder hacerlo estaría besándolo, en los labios, como una forma de agradecimiento por saber que no dejará que nada malo me suceda, al menos no mientras estemos aquí arriba. No quiero pensar en lo que sucederá cuando estemos abajo, en el sitio al que él llama la realidad.

Otro par de paracaidistas tienen la misma idea que Spencer y se adentran en la blanca nube, dando vueltas sin control, mientras sigo escuchando gritos de alegría.

Veo a Madison abajo, muy, muy abajo, el color amarillo del pantalón que usa hoy es bastante distintivo. Por los movimientos de sus brazos creo que está sosteniendo otra animada conversación con Kitty, o siempre ha sido igual de temerosa que yo y trata de mantenerse tranquila.

—La cámara está a tu izquierda, por si quieres decir algo —giro la cabeza, levanto mi pulgar libre y muestro nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! —grito, y no sé si eso vaya a escucharse en la grabación.

Regreso la mirada hacia abajo, y veo que ya estamos un poco más cerca del suelo, ya comienzo a distinguir las siluetas de las personas. Entonces viene a mi cabeza la idea de si es realmente posible que alguien guste tan profunda y rápidamente de alguien como lo hago yo con Spencer. Sea como sea, allá abajo lo descubriré, ya estamos a punto de aterrizar.

—Mueve las piernas, como si corrieras.

Le hago caso y comienzo a moverlas, porque estamos a unos veinte metros del piso, quince, doce, diez, ocho, cuatro… el primer impacto contra el suelo me recorre todo el cuerpo, pero no dejo de moverme, como me lo pidió.

Dejamos de movernos, me quito las gafas de seguridad, desengancha los arneses y puedo girar libremente sobre los talones para envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Se queda inmóvil un segundo, después sus brazos me envuelven y su cabeza descansa en mi hombro.

—Gracias —susurro en su cuello.

—Chicos —dice la voz de Jane, y me obligo a separarnos—, la fotografía.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, él hace lo mismo, sonrío como nunca antes y levantamos los pulgares, como si no supiéramos que algo acaba de generarse espontáneamente entre nosotros. Es repentino, es intenso, es profundo, ¡me encanta!

Jane toma la fotografía, me guiña un ojo y se va a fotografiar a los otros saltadores. Spencer saca la pequeña cámara una vez más, estira el brazo para que pueda enfocarnos a ambos.

—Y a eso se le llama un gran salto —dice, señalando a la cámara y arqueando una ceja.

—Seguro que sí —giro la cabeza a la derecha y siento calor en las mejillas.

Me inclino y lo beso en la mejilla, me quedo ahí lo suficiente para sentir que empieza a sonreír y que se ríe. Ahora él gira la cabeza y sus labios chocan irremediablemente contra los míos, son tan suaves que traen consigo otra subida de adrenalina. Me tiemblan las rodillas, por el impacto del aterrizaje y por él, pero quiero pensar que es más debido a él.

Nos apartamos, y por milésima vez en todo el día me quedo sin aliento, sus rosadas mejillas hace que salga otra pequeña risa de mí. Estiro la mano y él no duda en entrelazarla con la mía, caminamos lo que resta del campo de aterrizaje hasta que llegamos a las mesas, ahora repletas de montones de personas.

Ubico a mamá y a papá, pero se dan cuenta de que estoy sosteniendo la mano de Spencer, por lo que solos sonríen y miran a otro lado. Me encanta que se tomen tan bien las cosas. Veo a Madison también, intercambiando números con Kitty y dándole un abrazo, como si fueran viejas amigas.

—En verdad me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, a tu lado —gira la cabeza y algo parece iluminarse en sus ojos, estira la mano y yo también.

—Con otros cuantos billetes podríamos hacerlo todas las veces que quieras —me guiña un ojo, y detecto un poco de doble sentido en sus palabras—. Pero se me ocurre algo mucho más emocionante.

—¿Más emocionante? —arqueo la ceja, y su frente se junta con la mía.

—Tú y yo en una cita, ¿qué podría ser más emocionante que eso?

Me lanzo de nuevo contra él, uniendo sus labios con los míos en otro delicioso beso. Sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y las mías alrededor de su cuello, acuno sus mejillas y me veo obligado a levantarme sobre la punta de los pies, esa nueva presión de sus labios contra los míos saca un suspiro de mí.

—Spencer, hay clientes esperando, así que deja de mascar sobre la cara de tu nuevo novio y ven aquí ahora.

Nos separamos por la molesta voz de Kitty, acompaño a Spencer unos cuantos minutos más, lo que me toma entregar el arnés y esperar por las fotografías y el video. Hasta que veo las ediciones que él mismo ordenó puedo darme cuenta del cambio en mi forma de comportarme allá arriba, yendo desde el pánico total a una tranquilidad que ni los mejores monjes alcanzarían. No quiero perderme de esto nunca.

Madison me apresura, ya que lo siguiente en la lista (que mamá realizó mientras me moría en el salto) es una reunión familiar para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños. Spencer le pide un minuto libre a Kitty, y ella se lo da de mala gana, y lo aprovecha para acompañarme al auto.

—¿Te veo más tarde? —pregunta cuando bajo la ventanilla.

—¿Crees que me quiero perder de esto? —saco la cabeza y lo beso rápidamente en los labios, me aparto y hago que le lance un beso al aire, por lo cual me río.

Le entrego mi número y mi dirección, al igual que él a mí, y puedo dar un salto de alegría ya que vive a cuatro calles de mí, y hasta ahora no lo había visto en ningún lado, ni en la escuela, ni en el supermercado, nada. Supongo que algo bueno debió salir de todo esto.

Lo beso de nuevo, y papá se ve obligado a arrancar el auto para que nos apartemos, subo la ventanilla y regreso un poco al mal humor con el comencé el día, parpadeando muy seguido para seguir viendo esa última y brillante sonrisa.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que ahora ya no tengo que compensarte nada.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —hace un sonido con la garganta mientras el auto se adentra en la carretera, el camino de regreso a casa.

—Digamos que alguien pidió específicamente que Spencer fuera tu compañero —la diabólica sonrisa no tarda en aparecer, y no logra más que exasperarme otro poco—. Es ahora cuando admites que fue un día increíble, y que amas todas mis locas ideas.

—Sí, no estoy muy seguro sobre eso —ella gruñe y se cruza de brazos, mamá se inclina hacia el frente justo antes de que Madison comience a patear su asiento, como siempre que hace un berrinche o algo no resulta como lo planeó.

—¡Me rindo! —Grita con fuerza y se resiste a golpearme en la cara—. Eres una muy mala persona, para ser gemelos somos un poco demasiado diferentes.

Se pone un par de enormes auriculares, que más bien parecen orejeras, y la música está a un volumen tan alto que hasta yo la escucho, y no estamos para nada cerca. Mamá y papá me miran con rostros de desaprobación, ruedo los ojos y me miro en el reflejo de la ventana, la pequeña sonrisa que tensa las comisuras de mis labios es tan evidente que no sé cómo no notaron todas mis mentiras.

Por fuera mostraré que detesté el día que acabo de tener, lleno de fuertes emociones, nuevas personas y nuevos sentimientos. Por dentro no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que yo le debo a mi hermana por darme todo eso, y por darme mucho más.

No voy a admitirlo nunca frente a Madison, pero es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido.


End file.
